


Bad idea

by CosmicMoon



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:21:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26231074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmicMoon/pseuds/CosmicMoon
Summary: So is midnight and I have a bad idea, I post this because I want to know if someone likes my bad idea...
Relationships: Lin Beifong/Tenzin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Bad idea

So... What about a fanfic where Lin and Tenzin have kids and one of them is a girl that falls in love with Korra? Tell me is a stupid idea or maybe just maybe I should write it?


End file.
